When Blaine Meet Kurt - Chapter 2 - Blaine's Story
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary – This Fanfiction is my own made up fanfiction about Blaine from Dalton Academy meet Kurt from McKinley. It will be my version of how they meet, but also stay truful to the way they meet in glee as well. It may have other glee charters in and contain strong theme of topics like abuse, bulling and maybe talk off sex – if you not like – don't read! Other then that ready on !


Glee Fanfiction – When Blaine Meet Kurt

Summary – This Fanfiction is my own made up fanfiction about Blaine from Dalton Academy meet Kurt from McKinley. It will be my version of how they meet, but also stay truful to the way they meet in glee as well. It may have other glee charters in and contain strong theme of topics like abuse, bulling and maybe talk off sex – if you not like – don't read! Other then that please enjoy and review! (Please Note – M RATED – I Don't Own Glee)

When Blaine Meet Kurt – Chapter 2 – Blaine's Story

Blaine had a mixed life. Sometimes his life was great. Other times not so great. You see Blaine life was good because he was the captain of his glee club (the warblers) at school Dalton Academy and there the glee club was treated like heroes, he had people who loved him and cared for him there which was good – some even treated him like he was a god! That part of Blaine's life couldn't be better. The bad part of his life was when he usel got home from school his parents had hated him and avoided him ever since he came out gay to them. They would leave his cold dinner in the oven – to avoid talking to Blaine and hearing about his day and the only time Blaine really talked to them was when they had to drive him to school sometimes.

But Blaine didn't care to him he was who he was and if his mum and dad did not like that then it didn't matter he was not going to change. So Blaine decide to just avoid them too as well , just to see how they liked it – not that they would even care (he thought to himself). So on Monday Blaine did not ask his Parents for a lift. Intend he meet up with his friend from the warblers Wes and walked with him. "So what's with you wanting to walk to school with me today then bud?" Wes asked "It's not that I care it's just usely you get your parents to drive you" He contieted. "Nothing I just felt like walking today that's all" Blaine explained "So it's not because you have a crush on me or something?" Wes asked joking "What! No off course not it's just you're the first person I thought of is all" Blaine said laughing. "I know, relax bud I'm only messing with you. But in all fairness you saw any guys that flout your boat?" Wes asked. "No not really – but I know when I find him" Blaine said smiling.

10 minutes later – they arrived at Dalton. They walked into together and went to all there classes and finally it was time for the best lesson of Blaine's day – the one he looked forward to the most out of all – Warblers Practice. As he walked into the choir room he could see all the other warblers wanting for him to tell them what to do and just as he opened his mouth to do so, the teacher Mr. Harris walked in and handed him a letter "What's this?" Blaine asked. "It's a letter from the head of the glee clubs – each glee club must have a member to meet there team – just read it tells you more in there" he said smiling "Ok thanks" Blaine said. He then told the others to take the lesson off to go do other thing for now and made his way home with the letter in his bag.

10 minutes later – Blaine was back at home, he got his dinner out of the oven and took it up into his room to eat. When he was done eating he when got changed and lead on his bed. He then reached for his bag and out out the letter ready to read it too see what Mr. Harris was on about. The Letter read :

Dear Blaine (Captain of the Warblers)

I am writing to you to inform you that you and two of your team members must have a meeting to meet with the other glee club before secessions this year. You must pick two people who you trust to meet two of the glee clubs of you choose , leaving you to meet the other captain of the third glee club this way you with know a little more about the other glee clubs and there will be not hated between any of you. Theses are the glee clubs you must meet

McKinley High School– The New Directions

Linton Academy School for the Deft – Sounds of Shapes

Carmel High School – Vocal Adrenaline

It is down to you who meet who from your team from each glee club but you must meet one yourself. Good Luck

Best Wishes

Head Of Glee Clubs – Rufus Matthews

With that information Blaine picked up his phone and called Wes and David. He told Wes that he was going to meet the captain of the glee club sounds of shapes and then told David he was going to meet the captain of the glee club for the vocal adrenaline, and finally that he was going to meet the captain of the glee club for the new directions, he then hung up and wait to sleep wondering to himself who he was going to see when he meet the captain of the new directions, he thought to himself and hoped – that it was a cute boy.

End of Chapter 2

Hey Glee Fans! Thanks for reading chapter two of my fanfiction when Blaine meet Kurt. I hope you like where this is going and the way I am doing it in and chapter 3 should be updated soon in a couple of days time. Thanks for all the kind reviews as well – you guys rock! And in till next time

Keep On Reading – Ohmygleeme23


End file.
